The God
| Image = Wang_Lin_game.png|Game v.1 Wang lin game.jpg|Game v.2 Wang lin.jpg|Novel Wang Lin manga core formation.jpg|Manhua | ImgCaption = Game design | Chinese = 王林 | Pinyin = Wáng Lín | Alias = Wang Lin Slaughter (Clone) | Titles = The Immortal God Continent's Transcendor Ancestor of the Immortal God Continent The God Patriarch (Wang Clan & Immortal God Continent) | Status = Alive | StatusExtra = | KilledBy = | Cod = | Age = Unknown | Species = Fusion of Ancient Clan and Immortal Clan | Gender = Male | Hair = White | Eye = Red | Spouse(s) = Li Muwan Li Qianmei | Family = Wang Lin's descendant (Bloodline Connection) | Friend = Situ Nan Fourth Generation Demon Sealer | Enemy = Allheaven | Master = Situ Nan | Disciple = Dao Heaven (Slaughter; unacknowledged) | Ally = Patriarch Vast Expanse The Devil Meng Hao Old Man Extermination (Slaughter) | Occupation = Transcendental Cultivator Ancestor of the Wang Clan Ancestor of the Immortal God Continent | Affiliation = Immortal God Continent Wang Clan | Sect = | Universe = Vast Expanse | VastExpanse = Immortal God Continent | Mountain&Sea = | Planet = | Region = | Location = | Cultivation = Beyond Transcendence/4th Step | Essence = #Karma #Life and Death #Fire #Lightning #Slaughter #Restriction #Water #Earth #Wood #Gold #True and False (real and unreal) #Absolute Beginning #Absolute End #Samsara | Combat = Beyond Transcendence/4th Step | FleshlyBody =Beyond Transcendence/4th Step Renegade Immortal: 27 Star Ancient Clan and Immortal Celestial Body | Novel = Book 8, Chapter 1404 | Manhua = | Book = 9 , 10 | Appears_in = | Quotation = I severed that finger all those years ago, and starting then, it became very difficult to enter this Vast Expanse. There are so many memories tied up with that land mass. It's a good thing... it's all in the past now. Those people aren't who they used to be anyway. What use is it for them to call to me...? Severing that finger evoked such hatred against me... bone-deep hatred! As for the Fellow Daoist still wrapped up with that same hatred... once he Transcends, he’ll understand everything. | Speaker = The God | Book# = 9 | Chapter# = 1448 | Introduction = Wang Lin is the main character of Renegade Immortal (Xian Ni), the first of Er Gen's four novels set in the same universe. The events in I Shall Seal the Heavens take place much later than Renegade Immortal. By the time of the events in ISSTH, Wang Lin has already transcended and is known as the ancestor of the Immortal God Continent. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = In a description from the ISSTH novel, he was briefly described to be averagely handsome. He has white hair that is complemented by red eyes and a courageous disposition. The murderous aura overflowing from him together with his merciless expression gave him a sense of haughtiness. The representation of Wang Lin in Renegade Immortal described him as a man with a plain and ordinary face. His expression is always cold and indifferent, while his eyes contain his monstrous killing intent. Wang Lin also has an ancient and lonely aura later on in the story. | Background = Wang Lin is one of the few cultivators in the Vast Expanse that were able to truly transcend. He, like two others, was able to crush one of Allheaven's fingers before the coming of Meng Hao's era. | History = Wang Lin only makes an appearance twice in the story, in Book 9. He first appeared after the destruction of the Mountain and Sea Realm when Meng Hao has become the Ninth Paragon of the Vast Expanse School. He laments the actions by the people of the Immortal God Continent, but, in the end, decides to not interfere and let fate play out. During this time, he is not alone, and is, in fact, in the company of a woman. The woman next to Wang Lin is, strongly believed to be, Li Muwan, his first wife. It could also be his second wife Li Qian Mei. Afterwards, when Meng Hao was attempting to transcend, his clone, along with a clone of The Devil and a clone of Patriarch Vast Expanse, tried to stop Allheaven from interfering. Wang Lin's clone states that; although the God, the Devil, and the Ghost were unable to defeat Allheaven, Meng Hao has the capabilities to do it, thus, the reason for them protecting Meng Hao. During the time that Meng Hao attacks the Immortal God Continent, he encounters someone with a bloodline connection to Wang Lin. It is assumed this person is from the Wang Clan from the Renegade Immortal series and not the Wang Clan of I Shall Seal the Heavens. Although Wang Lin's descendant doesn't seem to have the black mist, the will of Allheaven that controls the puppets of the Immortal God Continent, he still resists Meng Hao unlike Situ Nan's soul piece and the other seven people free from the influence of the Allheaven. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia =Although the rumor states that Meng Hao at the end of ISSTH is more powerful than Wang Lin, as a unimaginably large amount of time has passed (more than the time which passed from Meng Hao killing Allheaven till the point of him breaking the curse and almost completely merging with Allheaven) even Meng Hao's post ancestor cultivation should be no match for either The God, The Devil or The Ghost. *The God transcended through the path of Heaven Trampling. *Much like how Meng Hao became The Demon, The God received his title after destroying the God Pillar and receiving its power. | MoreQuotes = }} Category:Characters Category:Immortal God Continent/Characters Category:Male Category:Renegade Immortal/Characters Category:Transcendental Cultivators Category:Five Entities Category:Path of Cultivation